Aquele Segredo
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Um evento social em Nova York obriga a bat-família completa ir para lá, ao mesmo tempo que Rocco Genovese dá mais uma aparição com seus sócios da máfia. #Segunda Parte da Trilogia Segredo


— Não sei porque preciso ir nesse evento idiota. — Resmungou Damian mal-humorado.

Só porque ele estava acostumado a ir nesses eventos e como saber se portar neles, não significava que ele _gostava_ de ir.

—Você vai porquê é meu filho. —Simplificou Bruce enquanto ajeitava a gravata. —Dick e Tim estarão lá também, você sabe.

— Pouco me importa Grayson e Drake -tt- Esta roupa é desconfortável.

—Poxa Damian, achei que você gostaria de ir. — Disse Dick ao entrar no salão da Mansão Wayne devidamente formal.

— E porque diabos você achou isso?

— Porquê... é em Nova York.

Damian fechou a cara, encabulado.

—Estou avisando Grayson: Eu sei milhares – **_milhares_** – formas de te matar!

—Tá, tá. —Fez pouco-caso.

— O que tem demais em Nova York? —Perguntou Tim, enquanto ajeitava a gravata com a ajuda de Alfred.

—Não tem **_nada!_** — Exclamou Damian.

— Lembra quando ele foi para lá, numa missão solo? —Perguntou Dick divertido, ignorando completamente o "Grayson!" que o menor berrou.

Tim assentiu com a cabeça, curioso.

— Então. Quando ele voltou, estava cheio de-

— **_Grayson!_**__— Damian fez menção de correr até o outro, mas foi impedido por Bruce, que lutava contra um sorriso. —Pennyworth, nocauteie o Grayson!

Alfred apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido. O pequeno grunhiu em frustração e se jogou no sofá, escondendo o rosto pela almofada.

Dick riu pela atitude infantil do menor e continuou a narrativa:

— Ele estava cheio de dor de cotovelo. Ele conheceu uma garota lá em Nova York e voltou de coração partido... Quem sabe você não a encontra de novo, Damian?

— Vá para o inferno, Grayson! — A voz de Damian era abafada pela almofada. —E isso foi há**_dois_** anos, droga! Eu nem sei o **_nome_** dela. E eu **_não_** estava com dor de cotovelo, muito menos de coração partido!

—Quem diria: o monstrinho se apaixonou! —Disse Tim.

— Eu **_não_** me apaixono!

—_Damian está apaixonado!_ —Cantarolou Dick acompanhado de Tim. — _Damian estáapaixonado!_

Aquele em questão já estava sacando o canivete quando Bruce tomou dele. O maldito sorria. Até Alfred ria.

—-Tt- Não temos a droga do evento para ir?!

—Temos realmente que ir? —Perguntou Dave descrente.

—**_Eu_** vou. **_Você_** não **_tem_** que ir pra lugar algum. —Respondeu Mindy do quarto.

— Não vou te deixar ir num evento daqueles sozinha! Não tem mafiosas lá? Você já foi presa, Mindy, e foi um **_saco_** te tirar de lá.

— "**_Me_** tirar de lá"? **_Eu_** saí sozinha, covardão! —Exclamou abrindo a porta.

— Uau! Você está linda, Mindy. Mas... Precisa mesmo da peruca e da máscara?

— Cale a boca.

O salão estava lotado, todos devidamente formais e elegantes.

Damian olhava tudo desinteressado. Tim e Stephanie estavam dançando elegantemente enquanto Dick e Barbara conversavam alegremente. Até Bruce estava dando jus ao "playboy milionário" envolto de mulheres.

Suspirou e olhou descontente para a bebida em suas mãos. É claro que ele já havia bebido Martini antes, na Liga dos Assassinos, aos oito anos. Foi na mesma época que aprendeu a dirigir. Mas ele ainda não gostava do gosto da bebida.

Resolveu andar pelo salão, para combater o tédio.

Nunca admitiria isso, mas sentia falta de Colin – seu melhor amigo -, até mesmo Irey fazia falta.

Já estava voltando para a mesa quando notou um cabelo roxo púrpura. Se aproximou um pouco e viu uma garota – um pouco menor que ele – de costas, conversando com um cara alto e loiro. Ele conhecia aquele cara de algum lugar... Olhou para a garota que tinha o cabelo estilo chanel roxo brilhante.

Como se pressentisse que ele estava olhando, a garota se virou.

Ela era a única no salão que usava máscara. Mas não uma qualquer, uma elegante, cheia de joias negras e reluzentes que combinava com o vestido negro com babados brancos.

Não estava controlando seus passos quando se aproximou dos dois e subitamente parou. O que faria? Por que aqueles dois lhe eram familiares?

Foi como um estalo.

De repente, correu. Correu em direção ao casal e agarrou um dos braços da garota, saindo correndo. Se Damian tivesse olhado para trás, teria visto a expressão perplexa do rapaz loiro.

A garota ficou surpresa, claro, mas não demonstrou resistência. Feriria aquele cara assim que ele se descuidasse. E feriria **_muito_**.

Damian a soltou no meio do salão, pegou sua cintura e a olhou seriamente.

—Dance. — Ordenou, sério.

A garota arqueou a sobrancelha. Tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura.

— O que te faz pensar que vou dançar com você, mauricinho cuzão?

Essa voz! Suas suspeitas estavam corretas!

Sorriu maroto, se aproximando do ouvido dela. As mãos de volta em sua cintura.

— Você mudou de peruca, _Hit-Girl_?

Sentiu ela ficar tensa em seus braços. Ela o olhou, chocada.

—_Robin?_ —Sua voz mal passou de um sussurro.

— As pessoas estão olhando. Dance. —Repetiu.

Lentamente, ela colocou as mãos no pescoço dele, se movendo.

Os dois dançaram em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, apenas absorvendo que a presença do outro era real. Dois anos havia se passado, e nenhum dos dois teve notícias do outro.

Mal havia se passado um minuto quando Damian sentiu a lâmina fria em sua nuca. Ele já esperava por isso. Seu próprio canivete já estava apontado para o quadril dela.

— O que está fazendo aqui? —Rosnou. —Achei que o mariquinha tinha ido embora. —Sentiu um pequeno furo na nuca.

— E fui. — Respondeu calmamente, ignorando os filetes de sangue que saía de sua nuca. — Estou aqui só hoje. —Pressionou o canivete em sua cintura, apenas o suficiente para ela sentir a lâmina e não rasgar o vestido. — A pergunta é... O que **_você_** está fazendo aqui?

—Mafiosos. Rocco Genovese. Vim dar uma lição neles.

Damian ficou sério.

—Vai matá-los?

— Não. O babaca do Kick-Ass me proibiu de matar, me fez prometer. Estamos aqui para acabar com eles.

— Kick-Ass é aquele loiro que estava com você, não?

—Ele mesmo. Aahh! Ele vai encher meu saco pra caralho por você ter me sequestrado.

— -Tt-... Não sabia que estava com seu namorado. —Fechou ainda mais a cara, ficando tenso.

— Namorado? O Kick-Ass? — A garota caiu na gargalhada, ainda dançando. —Aquele fracassado não consegue nem pegar numa laranja. Não faz meu tipo. É apenas meu melhor amigo.

—Hum... E quem faz seu tipo? — Perguntou Damian maliciosamente.

—Não provoca. —Disse ela pressionando ainda mais o estilete em sua nuca.

Damian sorriu. Desceu o olhar para o vestido, imaginando onde ela enfiaria suas armas.

—Pare de olhar os meus peitos, imbecil.

Ele olhou para ela, inexpressivo.

—Que peitos?

Agora ele podia sentir o sangue empapar sua nuca. Tinha que limpar ou as pessoas desconfiariam, mas ele não queria soltá-la. A sensação de tê-la nos braços era boa.

—Reparou que estou mais alto que você?

—Grande coisa, cuzão.

—Do que você tinha me chamado, mesmo? "Tampinha"?

— Onde quer chegar? —Perguntou impaciente.

—Você mudou de peruca.

— E de uniforme, sim.

— Por quê?

—Bem, você devia ser vidente, em vez de se fazer de Robin, já que fui realmente presa depois de umas semanas que você foi embora.

Franziu o cenho, sério.

—Você não disse que tinha pendurado a capa? —Pressionou o canivete.

—E pendurei. Mas houve uma emergência. Longa história. Como eu cresci, mudei o uniforme. Mas isso aconteceu tem anos. — Ela forçou ainda mais a lâmina. Estava começando a arder.

—E o que você está fazendo aqui? —Repetiu.

—Não acho que seja da sua conta, **_Robin_**.

A música acabou, mas ele não tirou as mãos dela.

—Tenho que ir. —Ela disse.

É claro que tinha. Lentamente, a soltou.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Assim que a festa acabar, ele volta pra Gotham como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não era prudente se envolver com **_ela_**.

Sua nuca ardia como o inferno e estava grudento. De forma mecânica, foi ao banheiro limpar o sangue que já estava secando.

Filetes de sangue escorria de seu quadril. Mindy tinha que ir ao banheiro limpar antes que manchasse o vestido. Ela mataria aquele metido a Robin se manchasse.

Na verdade, ela estava com muita vontade de matá-lo, independente do motivo. _Ou será que é ressentimento por ele ter roubado seu primeiro beijo e ido embora por dois anos?_ Ele ao menos ia **_ficar_**na cidade?

A mente de Mindy estava um turbilhão e isso a deixou confusa. Tudo que se relaciona com **_ele_** a deixa confusa. E ela odeia ficar confusa.

O banheiro feminino ficava próximo do masculino, então ela pode ver o metido a Robin coçar a nuca enquanto entrava. Balançou a cabeça e entrou. Pegou alguns papéis toalha e olhou em volta, se certificando de que não tinha ninguém por perto.

Levantou o vestido até o quadril, limpando o sangue com o papel toalha. Ardia, mas não era nada grave. Depois de sua luta com a Mother Russia, Mindy descobriu outros níveis de dor.

Na verdade, na batalha com o idiota do Red Mist (ou Motherfucker, tanto faz), Mindy teve esperanças de que o metido a Robin aparecesse para ajudar.

Quando foi presa, teve esperança de ele aparecer com o sorriso de lado irritante e dizer "Eu te disse".

Então parou de ter esperança. Mudou o visual, e cresceu.

Dizer que Mindy conseguiu ser "normal" era forçar a barra. Dois corajosos já haviam chamado ela pra sair, mas, não, obrigada.

Sua vida amorosa se resume ao aquele fatídico encontro com o mauricinho cosplayer de Robin.

Depois de limpar os machucados leves, passou água para não grudar no vestido.

Aquele idiota de brilhantes olhos azuis, toda vez que estava com ele, seu coração acelerava e ela sentia... Coisas. Coisas que apenas as garotas tolas dos filmes idiotas que Debbie Foreman assiste sentem.

Mindy não gostava de ser uma garotinha tola.

Se aquele atrevido **_ousar_** beijá-la novamente, ele vai perder todos os dentes. E talvez um membro ou dois.

Saiu do banheiro tomando o cuidado de olhar em volta, em busca do metido a Robin. Suspirou aliviada.

Não foi difícil achar Dave, ele estava na mesa de petiscos com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

—Dave?

—Ah! Aí está você, Mindy! Quem era aquele garoto?

—Um... Idiota. Ninguém especial. Localizou os capangas do Rocco Genovese? – Mudou de assunto, afinal, estava ali por outro motivo.

— Aquele cara é sinistro, Mindy, juro por Deus... Mas ele não está aqui. – Dave respondeu. - Daria pra reconhecê-lo a distância. – E tentou se explicar por fim.

—Porra! – Praguejou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em frustração.

Dave olhou para um ponto qualquer, alheio aos palavrões de Mindy e os esquemas que ela criava e opinava consigo mesma sobre o sucesso deles.

_Que garota mais gata..._

Na verdade, a festa estava cercada de gostosas. Mas apenas aquelas duas pareciam se aproximar de sua idade. Dave sempre teve um estranho fetiche por mulheres mais velhas, mas ele também não recusava as que se aproximavam de sua idade.

— Dave? Kick-Ass? Kick-Ass!

—Ah! Minha nossa, garota, o que foi?!

—Você não estava prestando atenção em mim!

—Nem um pouco! Olha só que gatas! Aquela loira lá no canto, dançando com o cara.

—Tem muitas loiras dançando com caras. —Retrucou secamente.

—Okay. A ruiva, no canto de lá, com o cara alto.

—Vou nem comentar. Estamos em missão, porra! Depois você paquera essas garotas, vai levar um fora de qualquer jeito.

—Sua fé em mim me comove.

—Não é fé, estou te contando fatos.

—Mindy, talvez eu tenha chance com pelo menos uma delas, afinal. Aquele seu amigo está conversando com a loira.

—**_O quê?!_**

—Brown, me dê licença. Drake, vem comigo. —Disse Damian, sério.

Tim teve vontade de expulsar o monstrinho para bem longe.

Ele e Stephanie estavam prestes a avançar mais um passo na relação quando ele apareceu.

Ao invés, ele apenas suspirou. Olhou para a namorada: ela entendeu o recado.

—Vou pegar algo para comer. — Ela disse.

Quando ela estava longe, Tim olhou para o menor, impaciente.

— O que você quer?

—Como... Como se chama alguém para sair?

Tim piscou, chocado.

—Você... Você está me pedindo conselhos amorosos?

— Sim, Drake. Mas não se sinta importante: Pai está fora de questão e Grayson não é muito confiável nesse quesito.

—Hã... Certo. Nossa. — Pensou um pouco antes no que responderia, tentando lembrar-se de algo útil. - Tudo bem, você... Só chega nela, entende? Se lembra daquele torturante filme que a Barbara e a Stephanie nos fizeram assistir?

— Orgulho e Preconceito? — Perguntou com nojo. Foram duas horas de sua vida perdidas.

— É, esse mesmo. Seja, sei lá, como o Mr. Darcy.

—Não acho que ela goste desse tipo de idiotice. — Disse, com calafrios só de se imaginar.

—Garota rara, então. Como ela é?

—Ela fala tantos palavrões em um minuto quanto uma pessoa normal numa vida.

—… Certo. Não tenho conselhos para essa. Nem o Dick, acho.

—Grayson tenta me fazer chamar West para sair, mas eu não gosto dela desse jeito. E ele tem a irritante mania de insinuar. Até a Supergirl não escapou.

—Ah, eu sei, ele é terrível.

Suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

—É inútil de qualquer forma. Ela não mora em Gotham.

— É aquela garota de quem o Dick estava falando?

—… Talvez.

— Oooh! – Exclamou surpreso, fazendo o menor revirar os olhos.

— Poupe-me. —Replicou Damian impaciente. —Não vai acontecer.

— Meninos? —Chamou Stephanie se aproximando.

—Até logo, Drake. —Damian andou mais um pouco, mas parou por um momento, virando-se para olhar Stephanie. — Você não acha que já comeu de mais, _Fatgirl_?

—_Pirralho babaca._ —Sibilou ela. Tim suspirou.

—Vem, Steph, vamos dançar.

Terminada a conversa com a dupla, Damian continuou andando sem rumo pela festa, observando as pessoas. E tinha que admitir: Realmente teve uma queda pela Supergirl. Depois por Stephanie, mas foi **_bem_** passageiro – ela é irritante de mais. Foi apenas recentemente que descobriu que tinha, hum, um **_fraco_** por loiras.

E por mais que Damian quisesse negar, ele se lembrava muito bem de Hit-Girl sem peruca e máscara.

Balançou a cabeça com força, desesperado para esquecer aquilo.

—Damian? —Chamou alguém.

—Sim? —Respondeu, se virando. —Ah, é você, Grayson. Onde está Gordon?

—Banheiro. —Informou como se não fosse importante. — Você, provavelmente, não **_reparou,_**mas... — Aquele sorriso malicioso de Dick estava começando a incomodá-lo. —, tem uma garota que não para de te encarar.

— Quê? —Perguntou desconfiado.

— E ela é meio, hum, interessante, sabe? De máscara e cabelo roxo.

_Hit-Girl_?! Foi como um estalo dentro da cabeça de Damian. Então ela estava o observando, huh?

Olhou em volta, a procurando, e logo seus olhares se cruzaram. A garota corou e desviou o olhar, agarrando o braço do cara loiro e se afastando.

Como ela ousava fazer aquilo?! Ela havia dito que ele **_não era_** o namorado dela e ainda assim estão dançando juntos!

—Hum, Pequeno D? —Hesitou Dick. —Da última vez que você fez essa cara você **_dizimou_**metade dos fugitivos de Arkham.

—Grayson, vá atrás de Gordon e vão fazer coisas que vocês acham que eu não sei que fazem. – Mandou, deixando a irritação transparecer um pouco na voz.

—Damian!- Ouviu-o, mas o garoto não se virou. Andou em passos firmes e eretos até onde **_ela_**dançava com aquele cara loiro.

Mindy estava fervendo.

Primeiro, o metido a Robin a provoca, depois, vai falar com a garota loira **_muito mais turbinada que ela_**, como Dave fez **_questão_** de ressaltar, e para completar, percebe que ela estava o observando e solta um daqueles sorrisos tortos que ela odeia e acha incrivelmente sexy.

"Ai, meu Deus!" Pensou ela em horror. "Eu pareço uma garota adolescente!"

_Advinha só, McCready, você_**é** _uma garota adolescente_, disse uma vozinha irritante de dentro de sua cabeça.

— Vamos dançar, Kick-Ass. —Ela disse abruptamente, agarrando o braço de Dave.

—Quê?! Mas-

Mas Mindy já tinha o arrastado para a pista.

Dave até sabia dançar, mas era muito desengonçado e pisava nos pés dela de vez em quando. Sem falar que a diferença de altura entre eles era gritante.

O metido a Robin é apenas **_uma_** cabeça mais alto, Dave era quase o dobro dela. Que humilhante.

—Ca-**_ham_**.

Ah não... **_Ele_** não... O que **_ele_** estava fazendo?!

—Posso dançar com ela? —Não pareceu uma pergunta pelo tom de voz dele.

—Hum... —Aquela mosca morta do Kick-Ass! — Claro.

Inúmeros palavrões saíram da boca de Mindy sob sua respiração.

— O que você está **_fazendo_**?! —Murmurou ela com raiva quando Dave se afastou e **_ele_** a pegou pela cintura, num jeito quase possessivo.

— Dançando. Recomendo que faça o mesmo.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar seco.

—O que você quer, mauricinho?

— Que você cale a boca e dance, garota.

Mindy abriu a boca para argumentar, mas logo a fechou graças ao aperto que sentiu em sua cintura. Suspirou, fechando os olhos, para logo depois os abrir novamente, com raiva de si mesma.

_São os hormônios..._

Super-heróis não deveriam ter hormônios!

—Você tinha dito que havia mafiosos aqui; tem certeza? —O metido a Robin perguntou subitamente.

—Tenho. —Respondeu lentamente. —O tenho rastreado há anos, mas ele é esperto, o Rocco Genovese. Hoje, eu e o Kick-Ass vamos finalmente pegá-lo.

Ela o sentiu a apertar mais, praticamente a puxando para colar seu corpo ao dele. Os joelhos de Mindy tremeram levemente quando ele se inclinou sobre si, tão perto que pôde sentir seu hálito quente sobre seu pescoço. A reação foi previsível; ela se arrepiou e o agarrou mais forte pelo pescoço.

— Eu não gosto muito daquele cara.

— Azar o seu. —Rebateu em um tom que ela esperava que fosse irritado.

Os dois se encararam, os olhos azuis faiscando, mal percebendo que estavam **_tão_** perto. Tão perigosamente **_perto_**...

**_NÃO!_**

Ela se recusa a passar pela mesma coisa que passou há dois anos! Ficou agindo como uma garotinha **_tola_**, revivendo aquelas **_sensações_** estranhas que sentiu no topo do_Empire State_.

—Nós não deveríamos fazer isso. —Ela disse, sem estar completamente convencida de si mesmo.

— Realmente. — Ele concordou num tom monótono, mas não se moveu.

—Quero dizer, você não mora aqui, e heróis não podem perder tempo com... Com... —Mindy perdeu a linha do raciocínio ao ver o garoto se aproximando cada vez mais, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela. — Eu quero dizer... Nós... Realmente não deveríamos fazer isso...? — Saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

— -Tt-, cale a boca.

Os lábios de ambos estavam prestes a se juntar quando ouviram o grito:

— **_Mindy!_**

Depois que todos os palavrões que Mindy conhecia terem passado pela sua boca, ela o soltou e se virou apenas para ver Dave correndo em sua direção.

—O que você quer? —Rosnou.

—É o Rocco! Ele veio, pessoalmente. Estão no jardim dos fundos, vamos! — Então ele notou o garoto que ainda não tirara as mãos da cintura de Mindy e o olhava como se o quisesse morto numa bandeja.

_Cara sinistro..._, pensou Dave desviando o olhar para a menor.

—Vá colocar o uniforme, Kick-Ass, estou a caminho.

— Certo. —Murmurou baixinho.

Foi só quando Dave se afastou que ela olhou para **_ele_**.

—Mindy? —Debochou sorrindo de lado.

— Ah, ótimo. Pois saiba que existem **_milhares_** de Mindys por aí, seu cuzão, e eu posso ser qualquer uma delas.

—Não, não pode. —Respondeu simplesmente, voltando a sua expressão neutra e desinteressada. — Existe apenas uma Hit-Girl.

Então ele a soltou e lhe deu às costas – e não vendo-a corar intensamente, graças a Deus -, sabendo que ela faria a que veio.

_"Mulheres!_" pensou Damian exasperado enquanto se afastava. Ele estava **_tão_** perto, tão**_maravilhosamente perto!_** E aquele__**_imbecil_** loiro aparece e a tira de seus braços.

Damian não gostava de Kick-Ass, e não gostaria dele mesmo que abolissem toda a carne do mundo – ele é vegetariano.

— Advinha quem eu acabei de ver com uma garotaaaa? — Cantarolou Stephanie se aproximando de Deus sabe onde.

—Brown... —Resmungou Damian.

—Entãããooo, a puberdade finalmente te atingiu? Com hormônios e tudo? Irey vai ficar decepcionada por não ter sido com ela! A garota de cabelo roxo é bonita?

—Morra, _Fatgirl_.

— Awnn! Não seja assim! Me conta, me conta!

Ele nem se dignou a lhe responder e continuou andando, entrando no primeiro lugar que sabia que Stephanie nunca o seguiria: o banheiro masculino.

Damian mal abriu a porta e viu um homem vestido em uma ridícula roupa de mergulho verde e amarela. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas; evidentemente se lembrava de suas pesquisas em Nova York e fechou a cara.

—Kick-Ass.

—Hã... Você é o guri que estava com a Mi—Hit-Girl, né?

—E se for?

—Naada... Eu vou, hum, sair. – Kick-Ass apontou para a porta. Pelo visto sua presença o incomodava.

— Você não vai passar pela porta, vai? —Perguntou Damian chocado.

— Hã... Vou. – Respondeu, concordando com a cabeça lentamente.

—Seu idiota! Quer que todo mundo lhe veja?! - Damian imaginou as reações da Bat-família ao ver o medíocre Kick-Ass com suas roupas ridículas de cores berrantes.

—Ah... Tem razão. É que estou acostumando a andar pelas ruas.

Nova York continua bizarra, pelo visto.

— Pois não deveria! -Tt- vá pular a janela, seu idiota!

—Certo, valeu. —Kick-Ass se virou e abriu a janela, pulando logo em seguida.

Damian revirou os olhos e reviu suas opções.

Ele não estava com vontade de voltar para o salão, não sem Hit-Girl lá para dançar com ele.

Ele estava com menos vontade ainda de deixar Hit-Girl sozinha com o imbecil do Kick-Ass.

E ele estava com vontade de ter um pouco de ação.

Robin não achou dificuldades em achar Kick-Ass. Na verdade, foi fácil até de mais graças às roupas berrantes daquele babaca.

Já com Kick-Ass era outra história; estava procurando sua parceira, mas ele nunca fora muito bom em investigação. Ficou se esgueirando pelos cantos, procurando por ela, sem muito sucesso.

Em silêncio, ficou seguindo o desajeitado herói, resmungando sob a respiração como um cara como aquele tinha coragem de se auto intitular herói. A alguns metros, localizou uma armadilha amadora. O garoto, por um breve momento, quase sentiu pena daqueles bandidos. Se achavam que alguém em pleno juízo perfeito iria cair numa armadilha daquelas, esses caras não mereciam prisão, e sim um centro psicológico.

Mas, aparentemente, alguém não concordava com o menino prodígio.

Kick-Ass andava diretamente para a armadilha, alheio a óbvia corda no chão. O rapaz estava tão perdido sem sua parceira, que mal olhava para o chão, apenas para os lados, sussurrando "Hit-Girl! Hit-Girl!".

_"Você só pode estar brincando comigo!"_Robin se aproximou um pouco, perplexo pela ignorância do rapaz no traje de mergulho. O garoto se postou ao lado do outro, mas ele nem pareceu reparar, irritado, Robin sussurrou:

—Kick-Ass, olha por onde anda!

O desajeitado herói se sobressaltou, assustado, e imediatamente tirou seus bastões das costas, atacando o ar, bem, mais ou menos; acabou acertando Robin bem no estômago, o empurrando diretamente para a armadilha.

Tudo aconteceu de uma maneira muito rápida. Robin apenas piscou e, de repente, estava de cabeça para baixo.

Kick-Ass era um homem morto.

—Ah, Jesus! Me desculpe, eu—Ahh, cadê a Mindy?!

—Kick-Ass?

É claro. Só faltava **_ela_**.

—Mas que porra você está- —Então Hit-Girl o ouviu pendurado na árvore.

Houve um breve silêncio.

Rapidamente quebrado pelas gargalhadas da garota.

—-Tt!-

Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, se virou para o parceiro.

—Kick-Ass, vá na frente, você quem sabe onde está o Rocco, eu tiro o _Robin_ —A insistência do tom de deboche que ela usa cada vez que fala seu codinome ainda o intriga. —daí de cima.

—C-certo. —E saiu.

Hit-Girl o avaliou de cima à baixo, sorrindo de lado.

—Quer saber? Eu meio que prefiro você assim.

—Apenas cale a boca e me deixe descer.

—Faltou só uma mordaça, aí sim ficava perfeito.

—Hit-Girl!

—Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Hit-Girl rapidamente jogou um pequeno estilete na corda que prendia os pés do metido a Robin. Ele não parecia muito feliz. Ótimo.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? —Perguntou, impaciente.

—-Tt- Não é óbvio?

—Você não deveria estar aqui. Isso é assunto meu e do Kick-Ass, você nem mora aqui.

—E daí? Estou entediado.

—Não é problema meu. Volta pro salão!

—Hum, não.

—Você não está entendo, cuzão, eu não estou **_pedindo_**, estou **_mandando_**! —Se aproximou um passo, cada vez mais irritadiça. Se ela perdesse Rocco Genovese de vista por causa desse cara...

—Veja bem, eu nunca fui muito bom em seguir ordens. —Ele exalava arrogância, e isso a irritava cada vez mais.

—Não sei qual é o seu problema, maldito, mas eu já disse que isso não te envolve. Volte para o salão!

O maldito ainda teve a audácia de aproximar o rosto dele com o dela! Uma irritante queimação se alojou em suas bochechas e Hit-Girl teve que usar toda a sua concentração para evitar seus joelhos de tremerem. Quanto mais o tempo passava, menos ela gostava dele.

O meio sorriso dele estava de volta, e ele estava cada vez mais perto. Ah não, isso não é nada bom.

—Eu n-não tenho tempo pra isso! Rocco está por aí e Kick-Ass já deve ter estragado tudo a essa altura!

—Ótimo. Então eu vou com você, aquele cara não sabe nem amarrar os sapatos.

—Diz aquele que estava de cabeça pra baixo...

Hit-Girl não pode ver direito graças a máscara no rosto dele, mas sentiu o olhar mortífero que ele lhe deu.

—Se esse tal Genovese não matar aquele cara, mato eu.

—É, acho que não. Eu meio que preciso do Kick-Ass.

Isso só serviu para a carranca dele aumentar. Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Hit-Girl não deu tempo, simplesmente o empurrou para o arbusto, pulando em cima dele logo em seguida. Mesmo sob a máscara, ela pode ver que ele arregalou os olhos.

—Que diabos-?!

—Shhh! —Fez ela, sussurrando em seguida. —Ouvi passos, fique quieto.

—Saia de cima de mim! —Exigiu, sussurrando com raiva.

—Shhhh!

—-Tt!-

Enfim, os dois silenciaram e escutaram atentamente, atentos a qualquer movimento.

Hit-Girl estava prestes a sair de cima do metido a Robin quando ouviram:

—Achou ela? —Era a voz de um homem, e pelo tom dele, ele não estava muito empolgado em achar "ela".

—Não, mas continue procurando. Aqueles dois nunca saem em patrulha separados, a vadiazinha deve estar por aqui em algum lugar. —Respondeu outro homem, um pouco mais velho.

—Entramos no salão?

—Não, o Rocco deixou bem claro pra não entrarmos na festa, ele não quer chamar atenção. Aquela garota, Hit-Girl deve estar por aqui em algum lugar, só precisamos continuar procurando.

—Por que não espancamos o Kick-Ass um pouco mais até ele dizer tudo? Segundo os registros do Chris, ele não é muito tolerante a tortura.

—Pode até ser, mas isso foi bem no início de carreira do otário, de qualquer forma, temos quatro homens cuidando dele.

—Aquele idiota... Achava mesmo que ia conseguir passar despercebido por nós?

—Agora cale a boca e continue procurando, precisamos achar a pirralha antes que ela nos ache!

Ficaram mais um tempo quietos, até ter certeza de que os homens foram embora.

—Preciso resgatar Kick-Ass. —Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse.

Hit-Girl parecia alheia ao fato de que toda vez que ela citava o parceiro, a carranca do cosplayer de Robin aumentava.

—É claro que precisa. —Foi tudo que ele disse.

—Volte para o salão, eu não preciso de você aqui.

—As pessoas no salão também não precisam de mim, vamos continuar discutindo eternamente aqui enquanto aquele cara é espancado, se você quer tanto assim salvá-lo, sugiro que cale a boca.

Hit-Girl parecia determinada a discutir mais, mas um grito a fez arregalar os olhos e dar o assunto por encerrado.

—Aquele idiota, depois de tudo que eu ensinei... —Murmurou para si mesma. Por fim, ela olhou diretamente para ele e disse: —Muito bem, venha logo, mas eu não me responsabilizo por nenhum ferimento que possa acontecer com você.

—Pff... Por favor, eu sei me cuidar muito bem, como você bem se lembra.

—Sem comentários.

De novo, não demorou muito para Robin achar Kick-Ass. Só que dessa vez ele estava jogado no chão, sendo impiedosamente espancado por mais quatro homens do dobro do tamanho dele.

Robin não gostava de Kick-Ass, mas não o odiava a ponto de deixar o idiota morrer dessa forma tão estúpida. Diabos, não achava que nem mesmo Tim merecia isso. Talvez Jason, mas isso é outra história.

Ele se virou para montar uma estratégia com Hit-Girl, mas ela já estava pulando em cima dos homens, os atacando com chutes e socos.

Suspirou, imaginou se Dick tinha passado por isso quando ele foi Batman.

Deixando isso de lado, correu em direção de Hit-Girl, que estava prestes a levar um tiro por trás. Chutou o homem no estômago, e aproveitando seu atordoamento, socou o cotovelo do braço que segurava o revólver, imediatamente o quebrando. Não dando tempo do homem gritar de dor, o socou na cabeça, o deixando inconsciente.

Virou-se a tempo de escapar de um taco de beisebol que certamente o teria nocauteado. Chutou o pescoço do cara, o empurrando em direção de Hit-Girl, que imediatamente o socou nos rins. Robin a viu pegar algo do chão, mas não teve tempo de ver o que era.

Um dos capangas chamava reforços pelo celular, que imediatamente foi destruído graças a um batrang de Robin. Aproveitando o choque do homem, o socou no nariz, imediatamente o quebrando.

Sentiu uma pancada forte na área dos rins e cuspiu sangue, com raiva. Se virou pronto para destruir o filho da puta que ousou o atacar, quando os miolos do cara literalmente explodiram.

Um revólver. Era isso que Hit-Girl tinha pegado do chão. E ela não parecia nem um pouco arrependida.

—Ops, acho que não tinha tranquilizantes, afinal de contas.

—A sua esquerda.

Robin, é claro, sabia usar todos os tipos de armas que existem. Ele apenas preferia espadas e soco inglês, mas, com a regra de "sem matar" do Batman, fazia tempo desde a última vez que ele tocou num revólver, e ele tinha que admitir, Hit-Girl sabia usar com perfeição.

—Nada mal. —Foi tudo que ele disse.

— Pff... Invejoso.

Mais capangas chegaram, dessa vez, todos estavam armados. Pelo menos, todos usavam silenciadores, incluindo Hit-Girl, a última coisa que Robin queria era chamar a atenção da Batfamília.

—Eu cuido dos da direita, você dos da esquerda. —Ele disse.

—O que acabar com mais, vence. — Ela completou.

Chegava a ser engraçado a harmonia que havia entre eles. Eles formavam uma boa dupla.

Hit-Girl era um pouco mais sanguinária que Robin, mas isso é apenas porque o pai o ensinou a se controlar.

Ela só era um pouco mais competitiva que ele. Mas só um pouco.

—Oh sim, eu totalmente ganhei.

—Seu vocabulário consegue ser pior que o da Brown... —Robin murmurou pra si mesmo. —Não, você não ganhou, tola, eu derrubei muito mais que você.

—Conte quantos miolos estourados você está vendo nesse chão, seu cuzão baitola, e repete que você derrubou mais.

—_Eu derrubei mais._—Repetiu de forma desafiadora, cruzando os braços com um leve sorriso torto sem mostrar os dentes.

—Argh, seu cuzão mal perdedor!

—Você que é uma imbecil cega.

Hit-Girl abriu a boca para replicar, mas rapidamente a fechou ao ouvir alguns resmungos doloridos vindo do chão. Kick-Ass! Ela se esqueceu completamente dele.

A garota nem hesitou ao dar as costas a Robin e ir atrás do parceiro.

Robin não pareceu gostar disso, nem um pouco.

—Kick-Ass! Responda!

—Uuuuuuuurgh... Mesmo com as placas de metal... Isso dói pra caralho...

— Pff... Fica se achando o _Wolverine_ aí, dá nisso.

—Wolve- **_quem_**? —Perguntou Robin, ingenuamente confuso.

—Cara! Como assim você não—

—Não temos tempo pra isso. —Cortou Hit-Girl, revirando os olhos. —Precisamos ir atrás do Rocco.

—Esquece. —Suspirou Kick-Ass com tristeza. —O Rocco se foi. Ele me deu uma bengalada no saco e mandou os comparsas me matarem e irem atrás de você. A última coisa que vi foi ele entrando na limusine e indo embora.

—Eu não acredito! —Explodiu Hit-Girl. —**_Eu não acredito!_** —E iniciou uma série de palavrões.

—Não ligue pra ela. —Disse Kick-Ass para Robin com a expressão entediada. —Ela é estourada assim mesmo.

Robin o ignorou.

—Você! —Apontou para Robin, o rosto redondo completamente vermelho. —Seu metido a Robin filho de uma puta! É tudo culpa sua! Se você não tivesse me atrasado, eu poderia estar com a cabeça do Rocco em mãos!

—CA-**_HAM_**.

—Figurativamente falando. —Acrescentou impaciente.

Kick-Ass olhou para Hit-Girl nem um pouco convencido e revirou os olhos.

Robin simplesmente revirou os olhos para aquilo tudo.

—Bem, acho que sua missão fracassou, não? Ou você tem alguma pista para seguir?

—... Cara, de todas as coisas que você podia ter falado... – Kick-ass começou, mas não terminou de falar o que queria, sendo interrompido pela companheira.

—VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE SE EU TIVESSE UMA PISTA PRA SEGUIR O ROCCO AINDA ESTARIA SOLTO?

De volta para o salão, todos estavam em suas roupas sociais de volta, infelizes. Mas o cara loiro não parecia tão decepcionado, na verdade, assim que ele voltou para o traje social, tirou os óculos e tentou investir em alguma garota.

—Então... **_Mindy_**...

—Ah, meu Deus. —Bufou ela.

Damian sorriu maliciosamente.

— Quer dançar?

—Tanto faz, cuzão sem nome. —Mas ela estendeu-lhe a mão mesmo assim.

Enquanto se dirigiam para a pista de dança, Damian procurou algum sinal de algum membro da Batfamília e ficou feliz ao não encontrar nenhum. Os comentários que receberia no dia seguinte seriam insuportáveis.

Ele certamente gostava de dançar com Mindy. De sentir ela nos braços dele, era de certa forma confortável.

—Devo fazer outro furo em seu pescoço? —Ela perguntou sarcasticamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

—Diga-me você: Devo rasgar seu vestido?

Mindy corou até a raiz dos cabelos, o que fez o sorriso de Damian se alargar.

Sim, ela estava acostumada a ouvir várias coisas obscenas que faria garotas mais frágeis se encolherem, assustadas e envergonhadas, mas, por algum motivo, quando saia da boca **_dele_**. Parecia bem mais... **_sexy_**.

_"Malditos hormônios, controlem-se_."

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar outras coisas – qualquer coisa – para tentar sair desse clima estranho. Assim que abriu os olhos, viu Dave ao longe andando de um lado para o outro, provavelmente ensaiando como chegar numa garota.

—Aquele idiota do Kick-Ass... —Murmurou pra si mesma.

Isso certamente não agradou Damian. Ele imediatamente fechou a cara.

—Tudo bem, agora chega. —Ele interrompeu a dança e agarrou o pulso dela, a puxando para longe da pista.

Mindy ficou confusa, mas não fez nenhuma objeção enquanto Damian continuou puxando-a até estarem num corredor estreito e vazio, onde a empurrou contra a parede.

—Não gosto daquele cara, e gosto menos ainda de você falando nele.

—O quê? Que merda você tá falando—

—Cale a boca.

—Cale vo- —Mas ela não teve a oportunidade para terminar a sentença já que ele a interrompeu.

Com os lábios.

Da primeira vez que eles se beijaram, foi inocente. Apenas dois pré-adolescente conhecendo os prazeres do sexo oposto.

Dessa vez, não foi bem assim.

Mindy até tentou resistir um pouco, não acreditando na ousadia daquele cara de fazer isso com ela **_de novo_**. Mas uma parte dela – uma bem grande – a mandou ficar quieta e curtir.

E como ela curtiu.

As mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, enquanto quase a esmagava contra a parede. Mindy não teve certeza de qual dos dois abriu a boca primeiro e qual dos dois enfiou a língua no outro.

Oh sim, ela não passava por isso todo dia. Ou qualquer dia.

As mãos de da garota foram em direção a nuca dele, puxando e bagunçando o cabelo de forma desconexa. Em resposta, as mãos dele desceram da cintura para as coxas e as puxou, a obrigando a se apoiar nele. Isso era tão **_bom_**, **_tão_** bom. Agora, tudo que Debbie Foreman e suas amiguinhas diziam fazia sentido.

Parece que ela não era a única com os hormônios explodindo ali.

Mindy cravou as unhas sem esmalte na nuca de Damian e arranhou por toda a extensão do pescoço com força o suficiente para deixar marcas.

Havia muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo para Damian. Na verdade, nem parecia que ele estava comandando o seu corpo, ele simplesmente **_fazia_**. E, por Deus, ele estava gostando.

Por anos ele achou esse tipo de comportamento ridículo e desnecessário. Agora? Ele temia a hora que teria que parar.

O que não demorou muito para acontecer.

—Pequeno D? Cadê você? Estamos indo embora!

Damian fingiu que não o ouviu, na verdade, ele apenas apertou Mindy mais forte.

—Mostrinho! Por mais que eu queira te deixar para trás, Dick e Bruce insistem que você tem que ir embora, **_com a gente_**!

Ele continuou os ignorando, mas a falta de ar se fez presente o obrigando a afastar os lábios dos dela. Em algum momento, a peruca e a máscara de Mindy caíram. Os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados, o que era bom, porque Damian não queria que ela visse a encarando.

—_Damian_. —Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Isso fez os olhos dela se abrirem.

— Eu sou justo. Meu nome é Damian.

—Não existem muitos Damians por aí. —Ela disse, sorrindo torto. — Não é um nome comum. Eu posso te achar.

—Boa sorte ao tentar encontrar meu twitter.

Mindy abriu a boca para replicar, mas foi interrompida por um grito.

—Aaah! Tim, Dick, eu achei ele!

—Brown... —Murmurou Damian com descrença, tombando a cabeça na testa de Mindy, ainda não a soltando.

Mindy estreitou os olhos em direção a garota a sua frente que era, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que aquela loira "_super turbinada_" que estava falando com o metido a Robin - agora Damian- antes.

Não gostava daquela garota.

Damian soltou as coxas dela, lentamente a libertando de seu aperto contra a parede. Ele se virou em direção a "Brown" e começou a andar, parando apenas para se virar um pouco em direção a ela.

—Até outro dia, **_Mindy_**. —E com um último sorriso de canto irritante, ele se virou e continuou andando.

—Me conta tudo, D! Quem era aquela garota? Era a de cabelo roxo? Aquilo era uma peruca? Ela parece ser uma gracinha! E você tava se agarrando com ela, né? Seu safadinho!

—Brown, me poupe, eu **_não_** vou te contar.

—Meu Pequeno D está crescendo! —Exclamou Dick em pura euforia. —Ah, parece que ainda ontem ele dizia que "garotas são estúpidas"!

—A maioria continua estúpida, Grayson. E você também.

—Meu Deus, o monstrinho estava dando uns amassos com uma garota. Eu ainda vou precisar de um tempo para processar isso.

—Vá pro inferno, Drake.

Essa mesma discussão foi se arrastando desde o evento em Nova York, semana passada. Stephanie não perdeu tempo em contar para todos que viu Damian se agarrando com uma garota. E desde então, ele vem sendo bombardeado por perguntas e comentários indesejados.

Até mesmo Colin e Irey ficaram sabendo. Colin imediatamente ficou vermelho, murmurando "Incrível, incrível!" o tempo todo enquanto Irey fazia perguntas ácidas e desconfortáveis "Ela era bonita? Ela era ruiva? Ela tinha poderes?".

Damian estava prestes a ter um colapso e simplesmente matar todo mundo.

A pior parte e a mais surpreendente era que ele estava sentindo a falta de Mindy. **_Muita_** falta.

—Mindy? Tá tudo bem? Você se trancou nesse quarto desde a semana passada, querida. —Sua mãe bateu na porta de seu quarto pela décima vez.

—Mindy, docinho, fala comigo. —Tentou Marcus, tão preocupado quanto a esposa.

—Estou bem, gente, não fiquem tão preocupados. —Uma voz grogue e abafada veio do outro lado da porta.

—Besteira! Você não está bem, até rejeitou as ligações das suas amiguinhas. —Retrucou Marcus.

A porta se abriu. Ainda estava de pijamas, os olhos vermelhos e com olheiras. O cabelo completamente bagunçado e embaraçado.

—Mamãe? O que acha de uma maratona daquelas suas comédias românticas? E um pote de sorvete?

—C-claro querida! É pra já! —Um pouco assustada, a mãe de Mindy rapidamente desceu as escadas e foi arrumar tudo que sua filha pediu.

Já Marcus olhou para a enteada de forma um pouco mais alarmada.

—Mindy? Você... Está horrível. Me diga que você não voltou a ser Hit-Girl...

Mindy olhou para o padrasto, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Eu conheci um garoto, Marcus.

Marcus teria preferido que ela dissesse que voltou com a capa.


End file.
